


Study Break

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon convinces Obi-Wan to take a break from his studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> For Ghostwriter, my friend. Poor Ghostie was having a hard time studying for a test. She wanted chocolate and Jedi instead of Latin translations, so I tried to help out.

The warm, sweet smell wound its way through their quarters, crept under the door to Obi-Wan's room, and tickled his nose. Chocolate. Damn. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan had a huge exam in Hutt translations tomorrow—how could he tease him with chocolate now?

Pinching his nose, Obi-Wan returned to his datapad, conjugating verbs with a renewed effort. Behind him, the door slowly opened and even his fingers couldn't keep the rich aroma from invading his senses. With a glare, he turned to confront Qui-Gon, only to have his mouth drop open.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to take a short break, Obi-Wan? I promise you'll be more refreshed and ready to study afterwards. I'll even help." A pink tongue licked at a chocolate-covered spoon. The spoon was the only thing covered.

Qui-Gon, in all his leonine grace, stood leaning casually against the doorframe, rich, creamy chocolate painted over his nipples and along his half-erect cock. Obi-Wan stared for a few moments, then abruptly stood, knocking his chair over on the floor. He wrenched the spoon from Qui-Gon's hand and dropped it on the floor behind him as he reached to grasp his master's head with both hands. Warm, sweet lips met his as he walked Qui-Gon backwards into the living area, tripping him over the arm of the sofa and tumbling down onto him.

Qui-Gon growled as Obi-Wan relentlessly searched his mouth with his tongue, and he grasped his apprentice's buttocks to pull him closer.

Obi-Wan squirmed against Qui-Gon, moving his mouth to the sweetened nipples, his own arousal hard and complete, heedless of the chocolate smearing his tunics. After thoroughly bathing each one, leaving no trace, he raised his head to gaze heatedly at his master.

"You do realize, of course, that if I fail, I will have to explain. In detail."

Qui-Gon's eyes darkened to a deep blue at the thought of his lecherousness being discussed with another master.

Obi-Wan slid off Qui-Gon, trailing one finger along the painted cock. "Please stand before me."

Obediently Qui-Gon stood, his hands clasped submissively behind him.

Obi-Wan dropped his clothing piece by piece as he slowly circled the tall man. Stepping into the kitchen area, Obi-Wan brought out the pan and the brush left sitting in it. He cocked his head to one side, a slow smile spreading across his face. He touched the chocolate-coated brush with his tongue, then began to softly paint Qui-Gon's body.

"I'll have to explain how my beautiful master distracted me by standing naked in our quarters. How he forced me to cover his skin with chocolate and then find a way to remove it."

Qui-Gon's nipples were painted again—followed by soft, warm tongue. Down the center of the torso, hooking over the left hip. Obi-Wan was obliged to set the pan down and hold Qui-Gon by the waist to effectively clean him.

"I'll have to explain how my master's cock ended up in my mouth," he said in a low, tremulous voice, liberally coating said member until it dripped chocolate onto the carpeting. A deep groan rumbled from Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan slowly—oh, so slowly—licked and sucked the hard length clean of every drop.

"I'll have to explain how you couldn't reach behind yourself effectively to clean it off your backside," Obi-Wan murmured, crawling on the floor around Qui-Gon, rubbing up against his leg in the process. Qui-Gon, his self-control slowly disintegrating, gasped loudly when the warm brush stroked between his cheeks. His legs began to shake from the strain when the brush was replaced with an eager tongue and appreciative murmurs from the young man behind him.

The erotic combination of touch and sound finally collapsed the stately master to his knees, and he leaned forward to place his hands on the floor, opening and widening himself to the questing mouth.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself at his master's surrender. He began to circle the small puckered opening, each revolution taking several seconds as Qui-Gon moaned louder with each excruciating stroke.

"Obi-Wan—please—ohhhhhh—please—" Qui-Gon began to hoarsely plead for release. Obi-Wan reached forward to run one finger softly along the underside of Qui-Gon's quivering cock as he thrust his tongue deeply inside. With a roar, Qui-Gon exploded, bucking back against the smaller man, knocking him to the floor.

Helpless laughter bubbled from Obi-Wan as he sprawled on the carpet, watching his master huddle on the floor, shuddering. "Oh...are you all right?" he gasped out, reaching out to stroke a sweaty back.

"I think so," Qui-Gon answered, his voice low and husky. "I'm not so sure you will be, however." Slowly pulling himself up to sitting, he took up the abandoned pot of chocolate, the sweet stickiness growing firm as it cooled. He dug into it with one finger and proceeded to smear it along Obi-Wan's chest.

Obi-Wan watched the digit slowly track along his skin. "It's your fault. You interrupted my studying."

"I shall have to teach you how to focus, then, yes?"

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly as chocolate dripped onto his erection. "Yes, Master. I—I look forward to the lesson..."

Anything else he had to say was lost in a hot, passionate kiss.

_~end_


End file.
